Sospecha
by D-Noire
Summary: Durante la batalla contra "Problemática" Adrien pudo ver una parte del rostro de su amada sin la máscara. Tiene una leve sospecha sobre quién puede ser su Lady y decide seguirla. Basado en "Problemática".


Las cosas se habían complicado bastante para el joven Adrien. Una vez que vio todas las fotografías que Marinette tenía en su habitación de él, sintió algo distinto, pero no sabía bien cómo definirlo.

Claro que al principio sintió algo de nervios, porque eran muchísimas fotografías. Pero luego, sintió un poco de ternura, era lindo pensar que esa torpe azabache sentía admiración por él.

—Ella está enamorada, por algo tiene tantas imágenes tuyas —le decía Plagg en tono burlón.

—No creo que sea un enamoramiento, quizás solo está interesada en mí de... un modo distinto, pero no amor —intentó defenderse Adrien.

—¿Así como tú amas a Ladybug sin conocerla? Lamento decirte esto, Adrien pero creo que lo que tú sientes es admiración y nada más.

Ellos iban a continuar con la discusión, pero no fue posible debido a que en la pantalla de la televisión pudieron apreciar la llegada de la nueva víctima akumatizada.

Adrien se transformó en Chat Noir y fue corriendo a la panadería.

Durante la batalla pudo notar que Marinette tenía muchas fotos, incluso más de las que se pudieron apreciar en pantalla.

Tenía un cuadro lleno de distintas imágenes suyas. También algunas en el tocador y otras debajo de la cama.

Quizás le pareció un poco extraño, pero decidió no decir nada, después de todo en ese momento no era Adrien.

Como Adrien ya podrían hablar de ello, si es que él se atrevía.

De un momento a otro, ocurrió algo completamente inesperado. La villana había tomado uno de los aretes de la joven heroína y gracias a ello, se había podido apreciar algo de la muchacha.

Un poco de su ropa, color rosado, ¿o solo era efecto de las catarinas? Pero... se pudo ver la mitad de su rostro, una mitad que no llevaba la máscara y que dejaba ver a la perfección el hermoso color de ojos que poseía la heroína.

Quiso ver más, la curiosidad de conocer a su amada lo mataba, pero recuperó el arete y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Después de finalizar la batalla, al volver a casa llegó con aún más dudas de las que ya tenía.

Por un lado, tenía el asunto de Marinette y las fotos que poseía de él, que a pesar de ser algo tierno, seguía siendo algo incómodo.

Y por otro lado, había visto parte del rostro de su amada. Esos ojos que jamás podría olvidar, ni aunque así lo deseará.

—Sus ojos son preciosos... —susurró idiotizado.

—¿Nunca los habías visto? Pero si peleas a su lado todos los días.

—Pero me di cuenta de que la máscara les hace cierto tipo de sombra, sin ella brillan mucho más, son realmente claros —se defendió Adrien.

Plagg conocía la identidad de la heroína desde la batalla contra Búho Negro. Pero los kwamis no podían revelar identidades, eso le correspondía solamente a los portadores. Aunque... ninguna regla impedía que se divirtiera un poco con eso, ¿o no?

—¿Y qué harás ahora, buscar a tú amada? —intentó no sonar burlón.

—Me basaré en las chicas que conozco con ése color de ojos.

Y así lo hizo, tomó un cuaderno y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir.

"Chicas con ojos celestes".

Chloé.

Alix.

Marinette.

Sabrina.

No pensó en más. Rápidamente descartó a tres de ellas, debido al color de cabello, que sencillamente no coincidían con la heroína.

Pero... luego pensó en otra chica que conocía con el cabello así. Solo que ahora tenía el problema de que los ojos no correspondían.

—Plagg... ¿si mis ojos cambian gracias al poder, los de Ladybug también? —preguntó de modo inocente.

—No. Tu pupila se expande, nada más. Aunque no tuvieras los ojos verdes, también sucedería lo mismo.

—¿Entonces los ojos de Ladybug realmente son celestes?

—¿No entiendes español o el amor ya te idiotizó?

Ahora solo quedaba una chica en la lista.

Y aunque aún no estaba seguro de que Marinette fuese Ladybug, su corazón se aceleró al máximo al pensar en aquella posibilidad, ya que... si realmente era así, ¡su Lady si lo amaba! No podía sentirse más dichoso.

Por eso al siguiente día no se contuvo y se comportó como Chat Noir frente a Marinette. Se permitió coquetear con ella, ser todo un galán e invitarla a una próxima sesión fotográfica.

Si ella realmente era Ladybug, él estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo acercándose cada vez más a la joven.


End file.
